Skyhold Union (FuClas)
The Skyhold Union is an empire located on the flying continent of Phoen above the continent of Geruna (what was South America). The empire was formed after a civil war between the factions of the continent, with the Skyhigh Empire winning the conflict. They seek to control the surface world for their own interests. History Founding After the 100-Years War, modern civilization has fallen and in time, countries mimicking the old kingdoms and empires rises from the destruction of the war. The continent-sized floating fortress of Phoen survived this war partly due to its outstanding defenses. However, as years passed, the once mighty defenses of the continent began to crumble and from this point, sky pirates attacked the undefended citizens with ease, plundering the rich cities of Phoen and left property damage in its wake. Many took radical approaches with this, with the Skyhigh Empire, the empire that controls the northern part of Phoen, using brute force to solve the problem. The first emperor of Skyhigh, Great Founder Stryzen, was a die-hard military general known for his anti-piracy policies and the sheer number of people killed during his reign. He was later succeeded by his son Bartholomew III, who's reign was cut short when he died of a heart attack at a young age of 27. Bartholomew III was replaced by his wife Galia, who was later replaced by her brother Jackson V. Jackson V's rule marked the golden age of the Skyhigh Empire, dominating the continent through conquest and economic monopoly. It was under his rule that the Skyhigh Empire's Air Force would literally skyrocket, with 10,000 ships being commissioned during his reign. Fall and Rise of the Empire Jackson V, while almost universally regarded as the best leader in the empire's history, faced opposition from his son, Prince Braxten. The prince believes that his father's policies were weak and stupid, as his father dictates that 70% of the money the Empire earns needs to be given to the people, 20% for the military, and 10% for the emperor. Fueled by his lust for money, Prince Braxten assassinated his father and framed his younger brother, Braxten II. Prince Braxten's rule was chaotic due to the weak law enforcement, obsolete military equipment, and unemployment. Worst of all, most of the empire's money was spent for his parties and extravagant clothes and vehicles. During this time, Braxten II spent his time on the streets under the name Gabriel V, working as a freelance detective and journalist. In his news reports, Gabriel would put secret messages for the rebels who seeks to overthrow the emperor. This would continue to develop until 7967, where Gabriel overthrew and killed his brother in a fistfight. Braxten II, now named Gabriel V, became the new Emperor and under his rules, the empire once again flourished with a reworked economy, better law enforcement, improved politics, and rearmed military. Unknown Takeover Gabriel V was replaced by his son Braxten IV, who proved to be a great leader. However, during this time, Garbriel was obsessed with uniting the continent. In his goal for dominance, Braxten IV uses propaganda, brainwashing, and subliminal messages to turn the empire into a military superpower. Braxten IV first peacefully annexed the small country of Skytown, and then used brute force to capture the Kingdom of Skymar. This war for dominance continued until he successfully conquered Skyrose Republic, thus uniting the continent under the banner of the empire. Braxten IV would later change the name into Skyhold Union, named after the creator of the continent and starts to device a plan to conquer the surface world. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:FuClas Category:Countries Category:Empires